prosopographiefandomcom_de-20200214-history
John Barbour
__NOEDITSECTION__ John Barbour war ein englischer Schiffsbesitzer aus London. In verschiedenen Schadensverzeichnissen und Klageartikeln der Stralsunder aus den Jahren 1403 bis 1405 wird erwähnt, dass unter anderem mit seinem Schiff Überfälle auf preußische Schiffe begangen wurden. Eine direkte Beteiligung seinerseits an diesen Übergriffen bleibt offen, und somit auch, ob er evtl. als Auftraggeber gedient hat. Dennoch überfiel er wohl auch selbst andere Schiffe. Leben Namensvarianten: Johannis BarbraunHUB 5, Nr. 621 § 4 Lebensdaten: um 1400 Herkunft: LondonCal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., ii., p. 276; Kunze, Karl: Hanseakten aus England Nr. 317 § 15; Nr. 345 § 13; HUB 5, Nr. 621 § 4 Tätigkeitsgebiet: ÄrmelkanalKunze, Karl: Hanseakten aus England Nr. 317 § 15; Nr. 345 § 13 Verwandtschaft: evtl. ein William BarbourCal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., ii., p. 276 Tätigkeiten Aktivitäten als Fehdehelfer: * Am 15. April 1403 werden John Barbour und William Barbour vorgeworfen zwei Schiffe namens „Seint Marie“ aus Santander, auf welchem Gonsalo Peris Kapitän war, und „Seint Marie“ aus Porto, auf welchem Martin John Kapitän war, ergriffen zu haben, welche sie entsprechend entschädigen sollen. Die Schiffe waren beladen mit Eisen und anderen Gütern.Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., ii., p. 276 * In einem Klageartikel der Preußen aus dem Jahre 1403 wird er als Schiffsbesitzer erwähnt. Mit seinem Schiff „le Marie“ wurde im Jahre 1403 ein gewisser Hermann Wernersone aus Elbing in der Nähe von Wynchelsea überfallen. Folgende Personen ergriffen Beute im Wert von 1210 'nobles': William Lye aus Hythe (Kapitän), Thomas Goldsmyith, William Dover, Thomas Sende und Johannes Jewet.Kunze, Karl: Hanseakten aus England Nr. 345 § 13 * In einem Klageartikel Stralsunds aus dem Jahre 1405 wird er als Schiffsbesitzer erwähnt. Mit seinem Schiff (Name des Schiffes unbekannt) und dem Schiff von Johannes Imbrok (Name des Schiffes unbekannt) wurde im Jahre 1403 ein gewisser Hermann Wernersone aus Elbing überfallen. Laurencius Mundi war Kapitän des Schiffes von Johannes Barbour. Wilhelm Bige war Kapitän des Schiffes von Johannes Imbrok.Kunze, Karl: Hanseakten aus England Nr. 317 § 15 * In einem Schadensverzeichnis Stralsunds aus dem Jahre 1404 wird er als Schiffsbesitzer erwähnt. Mit seinem Schiff (Name des Schiffes unbekannt) und dem Schiff von Johannes Imbrok (Name des Schiffes unbekannt) wurde im Jahre 1403 ein gewisser Hermann Wernersone überfallen. Laurencius Mundi war Kapitän des Schiffes von Johannes Barbour.Wilhelm Bige war Kapitän des Schiffes von Johannes Imbrok.Kunze, Karl: Hanseakten aus England Nr. 317 § 15 Status: SchiffsbesitzerKunze, Karl: Hanseakten aus England Nr. 317 § 15 Fahrgemeinschaften: William BarbourCal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., ii., p. 276 Auftraggeber: unbekannt Angaben zu Schiff und Besatzung: Name eines Schiffes: „le Marie“Kunze, Karl: Hanseakten aus England Nr. 317 § 15 Sonstige Tätigkeiten: * Am 19. November 1399 wird erwähnt, dass John Barbour aufgrund eines Todes von William Drayton angeklagt wurde, wessen er aber nicht schuldig war. Der König habe ihn deshalb begnadigt.Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., i., p. 98 * Am 26. Januar 1402 erhalten William Rendre, Henry Roberd, Thomas Halton, William Traynell, John Roo, Richard Alfeld und Thomas Langford den Auftrag John Barbour und weitere Personen zu verhaften. Der Grund der Arretierung liege in der Annahme, dass diese Personen, die als offenkundige Diebe in der Stadt London bekannt seien, königliche Vasallen töten und verletzen wollen.Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., ii., p. 65 Sonstiges Keine Erwähnung eines John Barbours in folgenden Quellen oder Literatur: Hanserecesse I, 3 Hanserecesse I, 4 Hanserecesse I, 5 Hanserecesse I, 6 HUB 4, 6 Ford, C.J.: Piracy or Policy: the Crisis in the Channel, 1400–1403. The Alexander Prize Essay. Transactions of the Royal Historical Society (Fifth Series), Cambridge, 1979, pp. 63-78 Kingsford, C.L.: West Country Piracy: The school of English Seamen, in: Prejudice and Promise in fifteenth century England, Oxford, 1925, pp. 78 - 106 Lloyd, T.H.: England and the German Hanse, 1157-1611. A Study of their Trade and Commercial Diplomacy, Campridge 1991, pp. 109-113 Quellen Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., Band I, pp. 98 Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., Band II, pp. 65, 276 Kunze, Karl (Hrsg.), Hanseakten aus England: 1275-1412, Nr. 317 § 15; Nr. 345 § 13 HUB 5, Nr 621 § 4 Literatur Jenks, Stuart: England, die Hanse und Preußen: Handel und Diplomatie, 1377-1474, Köln und Wien, S. 535ff. ---- Einzelnachweise Barbour, John Kategorie:Auftraggeber